Palkia and Dialga's Date Night
by Swag Dolphin
Summary: Palkia and Dialga have been having some issues regarding their relationship status. It's up to one other legendary to help Dialga overcome his fear of talking to Palkia about certain things. This is my first finished one-shot! Rated M.


Author's note: I don't own Pokemon…blah blah. Rated M and stuff. This is my first one-shot and finished fanfiction. Enjoy! ^-^

Palkia set down her petite cup of coffee on the glass-topped table. She seemed quite impatient that day; always tapping a claw on whatever object that she happened to have her hand upon, like she was expecting something catastrophic or exciting to happen at any moment. This was the usual that was expected, that is, since her last devastating battle with Arceus a few years ago. "Always on edge," everyone would say. It was true, so she didn't have a reason to argue.

She was sitting on a small, gold-sparkling, cushioned chair, which was stout, and despite her large, hulking, pinkish appearance, it actually suited her nicely. The restaurant itself was considered fancy by most, which is presumably what Palkia liked the most out of anything in the entire site. The only detail that was missing was Dialga, who was supposed to be there 20 minutes ago. The empty seat directly in front of her, on the other side of the table, proved that.

One clawed hand on the tiny cup handle, the other underneath her chin, eyes staring into a particular corner of the room she liked. The bustling café sometimes obstructed her view, but only for a few seconds. Others came… and went soon after. So much for a first date…

Palkia did have feelings for Dialga. You know, _those_ feelings. Sometimes, she forgot that she was dating Dialga altogether because of his clumsiness and lose herself by chastising him without remorse. This was one side of Palkia that she didn't like about herself, but she couldn't help it for some strange reason. Her snappy personality usually ends the conversation with "I'm sorry" and "It's okay".

 _The supposed Keeper of Time, eh?_ Palkia scoffed to herself silently, fumbling with a white square napkin. _How can someone like that be nearly a half-hour late?_ _That sounds like a bunch of-_

Suddenly, a blaring array of blue light shimmered before her. Palkia had to shield her face with her hand to keep from getting blinded. After a millisecond, Dialga emerged, looking exhausted and apparently out of breath. He was gasping for air and struggling to sit in the empty chair in front of Palkia, making an idiot of himself by toppling a stray salt shaker onto the tile floor with the large silvery crest on his back. A few heads turned at the sudden commotion, and a few others whispered to themselves quietly. Palkia's face had become a vibrant shade of crimson and she felt anger begin to boil inside of her at a faster rate than ever. As soon a Dialga was seated properly and comfortably, he looked at Palkia, and seemed confused at her anguish.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, seemingly concerned. Palkia was so furious with him that she couldn't even stand to see his face.

"What's…" Palkia started, her voice shaking with frustration and annoyance towards Dialga. She continued to gaze at the white table cloth intently. "What's…wrong? Well, first of all… you're 23 minutes late, which, by being _you_ , shouldn't be an issue. Secondly, you show up in here, knocking stuff over and breathing weird so every pokemon in this whole stinking cafe _has_ to stare at us while we eat. Thirdly…" Her words suddenly dissolved.

Dialga seemed a little hurt by her harsh words, as Palkia noticed; his face was screwed up in an expression that only resembled something of sadness.

"I'm sorry…" Dialga mumbled, looking down ashamedly, pawing a fork on the table. Palkia's anger subsided as she remembers that she was the one who had arranged for this date to happen, so she decided to forgive him for his foolish behavior.

"It's ok," she said, smiling gently.

Dialga looked up and smiled back.

"Alright, now that we have that out of the way…" Palkia stated, opening a menu that was set on the table earlier. "Whatchya say we get something to munch on, eh?"

"Yeah," Dialga agreed, grabbing a menu as well and examining it thoroughly. "That's why we came here, isn't it?"

A small, mischievous creature spied them from behind the corner and sniggered before stalking off again.

 _ **Later…**_

"I thought that was a decent meal," said Dialga, burping loudly. Palkia winced at his belch and made a portal appear for the two of them to return home to their region, Sinnoh. "Sitrus berries always hit the spot."

"Actually, yes," Palkia agreed. "That might just be the smartest thing you've said, like, ever."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" questioned Dialga, picking up on Palkia's usual sarcasm. She giggled playfully and moved slowly through the circular portal with Dialga in pursuit.

The portal led to Palkia's home, which was more human-like than pokemon. She always did take after those earthlings ever since that one boy with a pikachu helped her in a battle once. The house itself was very well kept, and since Palkia could control space and other objects, it was fairly easy to clean up if a mess was made. It was very large because her form was large compared to humans. This wasn't an issue, though. The home would make other tidy legendaries envious.

Dialga had been to Palkia's house once before, but only because she had forgotten her lustrous orb before a battle and she needed his time powers to take her back. The space hadn't changed a speck since last time.

They landed on the wooden living room floor softly, making it squeak slightly under the pressure.

"Well, we're here," said Palkia awkwardly.

"Yep," Dialga said, looking around the room. While checking out a light-blue colored wall, he noticed a small collection of miniscule pokemon figurine knickknacks lined neatly on a white, wooden shelf. He too was a fan of human-made materials. "Oh, cool! Tiny pokemon!"

"Yeah, I've been saving 'em for a while now," Palkia informs him, walking towards the shelf and picking one off to present to him. "I even have some fellow legendaries, like a mini Xerneas, a Mewtwo, and…" she quickly pulled off a tiny blue figurine and hid it behind her back.

"What? What is it…?!" asked Dialga eagerly, trying to see what it was she was keeping secret.

Slowly, she revealed a small, plastic sculpture that looked exactly like himself.

"Wait, they make those? I thought those were supposed to be rare…"

"It's _you_ , dummy!" exclaimed Palkia impatiently, making a sour face and trying desperately to adjust to Dialga's slowness. She extended her arm to hand the sculpture to him. "Here, I want you to have it. "

"Oh!" Dialga grinned widely, his enthusiasm resembling a 5-year-old child receiving a birthday present. His smiled faded instantly, however, and he frowned. "Oh…"

"What is it?" Palkia asked, glancing at the toy, confused and apparently offended. "Do you not want it?"

"No, I do want it!" Dialga piped up, and looking down at his huge, steel-clawed forepaws. "it's just…It's just, how am I supposed to carry it? I don't have hands like you, so…"

She simply set the figurine onto nearby coffee table, and crossed her arms rhetorically, the usual are-you-stupid look on her face.

"You don't need hands," Palkia said, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "You have telekinesis. You can move stuff with your mind."

"Oh yeah…"

 _ **1.5 hours later…**_

The smell of burnt popcorn stained the air throughout the house. The couple was relaxing on the loveseat in the living room, eating popcorn from a red metal bowl, and watching a movie on a 55 inch flat screen. To Palkia's misfortune, Dialga didn't like to cuddle, so they both had their own side of the sofa and shared a comforter. The film they were viewing was a preferably old one and was about a guy who goes around the country searching for historical treasure. It was almost over, and Dialga was beginning to drift to sleep. Palkia wasn't tired at all.

When the credits had begun to roll, Palkia sighed and shook Dialga's shoulder. He snorted and woke up suddenly.

"…Huh, wha-?" Dialga started, his eyes bloodshot and half open.

"Hey, the movie's over…" said Palkia tiredly, removing the blanket from both of their forms and standing on her feet. She nearly fell over because her left foot was asleep. Luckily, her tail helped her regain balance and she stood back upright. She yawned, scratched her chin, and gazed at Dialga who returned the gaze.

Then Palkia helplessly looked down at Dialga. Down to see that between his legs had sprouted an erection.

"Oh, Arceus…" she squealed, face palming herself and nearly toppling over from giggling too hard.

"What?" Dialga said, confused at her laughter. He didn't know what was so funny.

That is, until he looked down at his red, erected shaft between his hind legs. Instantly, his face became a very violent shade of red and he tried to cover himself with the blanket on the floor. Palkia could not contain herself as she continued to laugh her lungs out.

"S-stop that!" He stuttered, looking at her ashamedly. "I-I mean…Don't look, you perv!"

"Heh, heh," Palkia tried to collect herself, as she remembered that Dialga definitely wasn't as mature as other pokemon. Basically, Dialga was like a little kid when it comes down to it, so she tried to set a good example by forgetting the situation entirely. They did just go on their first date, so incidents like this can only be normal since they're just now getting to know each other. "Right, umm…so are you wanting to go back to your place or stay the night here?"

"Uh…" Dialga started, staring at the floor, still red-faced. "I'll go back to my place if it's okay with you…"

Feeling a bit of guilt, she nodded. Maybe she had been too harsh by laughing so hard…

"Okay…" She then proceeded to make a portal when Dialga added something else.

"If it's alright with you, I've got to go to the bathroom real quick," he stated.

Palkia nodded. Dialga quickly checked under the blanket before removing it and trotting to the restroom, his thumps on the floor reverberating on the walls. Thankfully, his member was not visible.

 _ **In the bathroom…**_

As soon as Dialga entered into the bathroom, he closed the door and sat on a floor mat near the shower. He felt like crying because he was so embarrassed, but he couldn't. He had never been so embarrassed in his whole freaking life. In front of a _girl_ , too!

He checked his blue face in the mirror. His blush was slowly fading, fortunately.

He was amazed by how fast Palkia can forget things on purpose. He had never been with another girl before, but he expected a little more than a laugh when it comes to just popping a boner. He didn't mean to, obviously, but any other girl would have been grossed out, he thought. Then again, Palkia's maturity levels are pretty high, so seeing something like a dude's dick probably wouldn't alter how she felt about him. How did Palkia really feel about him? Did she even like him that much?

A cabinet under the sink caught his eye and was slightly ajar. Out of pure curiosity (and apparently with no self control whatsoever), he decided to inspect what was in it. Almost silently, he opened the cabinet to reveal a basket, and in that basket was something that he wished he had never seen.

The contents included: a big pink dildo, several condoms, some lube in a tube, and a picture of (guess who?!).

Dialga was in complete shock to see that the photograph was indeed of him. A formal, smiling picture of him. Only Arceus knows what the other contents were used for. While reaching for the photo, his paw brushed against the sex toy, and he found had it still had a trace of some sort of clear liquid on its surface. Considering how Palkia was supposed to be his girlfriend, he had no idea that this is what she thought of him. I mean, sure, it's okay to have sex with someone you love and care for, but this? Dialga always thought Palkia found him to be annoying and dumb, but _this_? She was _fantasizing_ him. _Fantasizing them having sex_! Was she desperate or something? Hopefully, he was handsome when she fantasized, otherwise it would be pointless to masturbate to it. Thinking of this made Dialga feel the same way about her, and he felt a burning sensation in his crotch which told him that he had gotten another erection. He then felt an urge to start touching himself when-

"Whatchya got there?" said a voice. By impulse, Dialga started, and the contents of the basket went flying everywhere in the bathroom. At first, he thought it was Palkia. If it was, say goodbye to life. To his luck, it wasn't her, because he knew he locked the bathroom door, plus it sounded nothing like her. Instead it was a creature, a pokemon, that resembled a small, flying, pink cat with large, round, blue eyes and a long tail. It floated there, gazing at him and the mess in the bathroom and then his hard cock. It grinned wickedly. Dialga once again tried to cover his member with his forepaws and felt his face get red hot. The stranger continued to smile and chuckled quietly.

"What're you doin'?" It asked patiently in a high-pitched but soft voice. Dialga was too stunned by this creature's sudden appearance to make words. "Isn't that your girlfriend's stuff?"

"Y-yeah…?"Dialga responded, surprised by the stranger's calm nature. "Who the…w-who are you? W-what do you want?"

"I'm Mew," Mew said, waving its tiny paws playfully. "And you're Dialga. And I actually think I know what _you_ want."

Dialga felt extremely uncomfortable and exposed as the pokemon talked to him as smoothly as any other normal conversation. Where the heck did it even come from? Did it have teleporting powers like Palkia? That would be weird. How long has it been watching him?

There were two knocks on the bathroom door followed by Palkia's voice.

"Hey, are you alright?" she says, a hint of worry in her tone. Dialga felt a sweat bead roll off his forehead.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a…" he cast Mew a nervous glance. It grinned and winked. "…I-in a second."

"Oh…okay…" she said, her footsteps indicating that she had walked away from the door and into another room.

Dialga checked between his legs again and found that his erection was definitely diminished. After this, he turned to Mew, trying to be a little more serious.

"Alright, what are you really here for?" he questioned, keeping his voice relatively low in case Palkia was close. "Why did you follow me to Palkia's house?"

"Cuz I want to help you and your girlfriend," it answered, twirling its tail around in a big loop. "I saw you earlier, and, ya know?"

"Help me?" Dialga scoffed, rolling his eyes. "How?"

"Well, I heard that Palkia was always a bit edgy," Mew said. "And you like her, right?"

Dialga nodded.

"Now that I saw what's in that basket, I'm almost certain she has the hots for you, too. I mean, just look at the color of this bathroom. There's no way that could be a coincidence."

The bathroom walls, sink, and shower curtain were a shade of light blue. It was the same with the living room. There were close to the colors of Dialga.

"It could be that she likes water types," Dialga said rhetorically. "In fact, I think she is a water type."

Mew shrugged. "I dunno. Well, she did also give you that toy."

The little Dialga figurine.

"Jeez, how long have you been spying on us?!"

Mew shook its pink head. "That's not the point. The point is, I want to see you and your girlfriend be happy because, if you can believe me, it makes me happy. If you let me, I can give you a little something that can boost your relationship status by a ton."

Dialga considered this. He did want himself and Palkia to be happy, but what exactly did Mew mean by "a little something"? How does this make Mew happy? The worst that could happen is that Mew is lying and something terrible happens. Then again, he had never met Mew, before, so its powers could be astronomical. I mean, it's just levitating there like its nothing! Do you know how hard it is for Dialga to levitate?

"Uhh…" Dialga pondered, rubbing his temple slowly in concentration. He had never had to think about a decision so hard in his life! "I suppose it couldn't hurt to try it…what is this 'little something'? Is it, like, a product or something?"

Suddenly, Mew leaned forward and kissed Dialga smack-dab on the lips. Right there in the bathroom. Dialga couldn't help but to go wide-eyed, as he had never kissed anyone before. Shoot, he didn't even know if Mew was a girl or a dude yet! Oh well. He felt a rage of heat surge from his lips and into his face as the broke their kiss, and it spread throughout the rest of his body in a matter of seconds. It didn't feel completely natural, either. It felt more like a prickling sensation, like a needle, except all over. His mind got really fuzzy, and a new feeling broke out from inside his brain. Something out of his control told him to stand up from the bathroom floor. His mind was still there, but it was like he was a puppet being toyed with by some psychotic intellect.

"See you later, Mew," Dialga said, a naughty smile breaking across his once-innocent face. Mew giggled devilishly and disappeared in a flash.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Palkia had returned to the couch and was sitting in an awkward position. Feeling stressed, she felt very upset because she thought that Dialga was hurt by her rudeness. Usually it's the other way around, ya know. It's Dialga laughing a Palkia for some irrelevant reason. This time…

Maybe she should go check on Dialga again, just to be on the safe side.

Palkia had started to get up when a powerful force hit her from behind on her back. She was knocked over, seeing stars, and trying to come back to her senses. Something was on top of her as she laid sprawled on the floor, but she couldn't see very well because she had fallen on her belly. Once her vision had returned, she turned to her left to see that there was a blue, steel-toed foot grasping her shoulder tightly. She didn't feel rage immediately, because she knew who it was that was on top of her. She was more scared than angry.

"Dialga?!" Palkia yelped, trying to escape his hold, but his strength kept her from doing so. He was positioned so that her tail was between his legs, so any movement wouldn't be possible. "W-wha…What the hell are you doing!"

She heard him snigger mischievously. Something was different about him for sure.

"Don't you know?" he said slyly, leaning his face in close to hers. She winced, not because of his breathing, but because she was still shocked by his sudden change in attitude. To her surprise, he started rubbing his crotch on her tail base, his shaft doing the same. "I think you do, actually."

"What the fuck are you saying?" Palkia questioned, her voice becoming sharp like a knife. "And why the hell are you rubbing me?"

Palkia did know why he was doing this. It's just…how did he change so fast? What happened in the bathroom that made him want to do these things, especially now, right after he had humiliated himself. Wait a minute…

"Did you go through my shit!?" Palkia yelled, trying to remove Dialga from on top of her, but failing to do so. He needs to do on a diet; he weighs at least a ton!

"Why would that matter?" Dialga asked sympathetically, staring at her throughout his rubbings. "We love each other, don't we? I kinda had it figured you were gonna act this way. So that's why I have you like this."

"Grr…" she growled. He obviously wasn't going to move, but he did have a point. A true couple would love each other no matter what happens, no matter what it takes. She loved him a lot, so getting mad over her stash in the bathroom shouldn't be that big of a deal. And if anything, she should have told him about it, right? Her true feelings…she knew she wanted it. Now, it wasn't a matter of getting it, but telling him to put it in.

"You're right," Palkia said, rereleasing some of her tenseness into thin air, then relaxing a bit. She closed her eyes, trying to think of the right words to say. Dialga stopped moving and looked at her intently with fixed eyes.

"Yeah?" Dialga said, leaning in close again to listen carefully.

She sighed deeply.

"Yeah, a couple should love each other…" Palkia said smoothly, her stomach in knots, knowing for sure what then next step was. "No matter how bad the situation is."

"Yeah…" Dialga agreed.

"…Well, let me flip over at least so I can be comfortable."

He released her from under his weight, the floor squeaking slightly, and she adjusted herself on the ground so she was on her back, her belly, and clit, exposed openly for Dialga to see. Before he climbed back onto her, he took a moment to gaze at his legendary mate. His normal, clumsy self was enjoying the view as much as the new dirty one. Palkia noticed him staring, and looked at him as well, a smirk stretched across her pinker-than-usual face, and she spread her legs so he could see her swollen, pink vagina. On any given day, it blended well with her skin tone, and you wouldn't notice it unless it was directly in your face. Only momentarily, it was a vibrant red and glittering with drops of wetness.

Once they were belly-to belly once more, Dialga gestured to shove in his dick all at once, but before he could, Palkia suggested that he do it only bit-by-bit. Obliging, he started by only resting the tip on her outer lips, the sensation giving them both chills up their spines. Some of the wetness from Palkia's pussy relocated onto his cock, pretty much giving him all the lubrication he needed to screw her properly. The warmth between their bodies was hot enough for them to break a sweat.

Inch by inch, he slowly slides his cock in, Palkia trembling the most out of pure ecstasy. She moaned quietly, Dialga becoming more turned on by the minute.

By now, it was completely inside. Dialga had never felt like this in his whole life, Palkia was sure of it. She had sex with a couple of other guys before, but never as massive as Dialga. There was a scoliopede she met while traveling to Unova, and they hooked up and screwed in a hotel room. Then there was a goodra, oh…he was messy alright. Dialga was a little different, though. Looking at him right now, his masculine form and his hard shaft, she thought that he was little more…her size. Ya know? In fact, he was definitely a lot bigger that what she expected when they first started meeting together. A LOT bigger…

Palkia nodded at Dialga when he glanced at her for approval, then he started to slowly pump in and out of her form. Slowly in, slowly out. Every time, Palkia got to get a peek at his brilliantly red cock and how it had become shiny with wetness. She moaned louder when he decided to pick up his pace and the sound of moist flesh slapping together reverberated off the walls. Clear liquid spurted out of any areas that weren't already occupied by his member, and by seeing this, she knew she was, surprisingly enough, coming to a climax.

"Stop…stop…" she beckoned, breathing hard. Alarmed, Dialga stopped, halfway inside.

"What's wrong?" he asked, puzzled by her sudden wantings.

"Just, hnn…" Palkia said. "Lie on the floor this time, would you?" She wasn't going to let Dialga have all the fun. Dialga gave her a smirk, but did as he was told.

Without Dialga ever pulling out, they moved so that Dialga was now lying on his back on the wooden floor and Palkia was straddling his form. She put her two hands on his chest plate and sat up straight for a moment, allowing Dialga really see what he was about to get. Dialga was definitely awed by her stunning appearance. After this, she sluggishly started to rise and fall onto his crotch; her tail helped support her and keep her steady as this happened. Gradually, she quickened her movements, moaning softly in the process. Dialga winced in pleasure and half-closed his eyes, trying to keep watch upon his beautiful dragon-type. Palkia was definitely enjoying herself as she worked herself to the limit. She felt herself coming to a peak as extreme, inexpressible pleasure coursed through her form. One last time, Palkia genitals met with Dialga's, and she let out a dragging wail that echoed throughout the whole house. A surprising amount of clear, potent fluid rushed out of her vagina and glazed the lower surface of their abdomens. Dialga looked up at her in satisfaction, knowing full well that she came without knowing how he knew. Mew's infatuation spell had really taken a toll on him.

They both inhaled deeply, pausing their movements to catch their breath, then looking at each other once more. Palkia rested her hands on Dialga's chest plate, there initial sex position unchanged. They both smiled slightly. Dialga was about to say something to her when he noticed something. Palkia's eyelids were dragging downward. In fact her whole appearance seemed tired and worn.

"Palkia…" Dialga started. Her head shot up when he spoke, suddenly attentive. "You look really tired."

"No, I'm fine," she said, trying not to be aggressive. "There's one more thing we have to do. Have you...came yet?"

He shook his head no promptly. At this, Palkia barely lifted herself off of his body while remaining eye contact with Dialga. She moved backwards off of him, sliding, their genitals finally disconnecting after what seemed like forever with a squishing sound. As Dialga lied on his a back, Palkia began attacking his cock with merciless licks. The first lick was very slow and climbed up his shaft to the pointed red tip with effortless speed. Her mouth then engulfed his penis, tongue swirling around his shaft while pleasure was beaming through him from that spot. She picked up any juices that she may have left on there with her tongue and swallowed all of it. He tilted his head back and moaned softly, the feeling not completely different from Palkia's vagina but still awesome. In a few short moments, Dialga felt something build up around his crotch, a pressure of some sort. Then, all at once, while Palkia was sucking him off, his whole body shook and an intense, hard wave of ecstasy had caused him to cum into her mouth. She squeezed her eyes tight when this happened, trying her hardest to keep it all in. Looking at Dialga once more time, Palkia removed his cock from her mouth, tilted her head back, and swallowed every single drop of his semen.

Dialga was already going limp, his shaft pulsating while slowly dropping and retracting into his body.

They both got up and kissed before going to bed with each other, their feelings for one another seemed to have changed dramatically over that one night. They both knew that they wanted something from one another, and they got it…so…there. A mysterious figure watched them from a nearby window but flew off abruptly, unable to control its own giggling. Dialga, fortunately, had his horny, psychotic self removed by the time they were finished having sex, but it didn't seem to be completely gone forever…Who knows? Maybe I'll make a part two for this story…That would be cool.


End file.
